tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Noldor
Hĺbaví elfovia Noldor alebo Ñoldor bol druhý klan elfov, ktorí prišli do Amanu. Boli veľmi zruční v remeslách a získali mnoho vedomostí, ktoré počas svojho exilu predali ľuďom. Ich kráľom bol pôvodne Finwë, no ten bol zabitý Morgothom, čo viedlo jeho syna Fëanora k pomste otcovej smrti a krádeže jeho klenotov. Noldor s Fëanorom na čele viedli s Morgothom v Stredozemi vojnu, ktorá tvorí mnohé z príbehov Prvého veku. História Podľa legendy klan založil Tata, druhý elf, ktorý sa prebudil v Cuiviénene, jeho manželka Tatië a ich 54 spoločníkov, ale bol to Finwë, prvý Noldo, ktorý prišiel do Valinoru s Oromëm, kto sa stal ich kráľom a odviedol väčšinu z nich do Valinoru. Noldor vo Valinore Noldor boli považovaní za najväčších spomedzi elfov a všetkých ľudí Stredozeme v piesňach, vojenskom umení a remeslách. Vo Valinore „sa ich vedomosti a zručnosti zväčšili, ale ešte väčší bol ich smäd po ďalších vedomostiach a v mnohých veciach zakrátko prekonali svojich učiteľov. Reč Noldor bola premenlivá, keďže milovali slová a večne hľadali vhodnejšie mená pre veci, ktoré poznali, alebo si predstavovali.“ Miloval ich Aulë Kováč a boli prví, kto objavil a brúsil drahokamy. Prebývali hlavne v meste Tirion nad Túnou. Jedným z najmúdrejších Noldor bol Rúmil, tvorca prvého systému písma a autor mnohých kníh. Fëanor, syn Finwëho a Míriel, bol najväčší remeselník „najmocnejší v zručnosti slova a ruky“ a tvorca silmarilov. Noldor si od Melkora vyslúžili najväčšiu nenávisť, ktorý im závidel ich blahobyt a, najväčšmi zo všetkého, silmarily. Často medzi nich chodil, ponúkal im rady a Noldor mu načúvali, dychtiví po znalostiach. Ale do svojich zdanlivo dobrých rád Melkor vplietal lži, aby obrátil jeden rod Noldor proti druhému a napokon otrávil mier v Tirione. Fëanora po tom, ako sa vyhrážal svojmu polovičnému bratovi Fingolfinovi, Valar vykázali z Tirionu a s ním odišiel i jeho otec Finwë. Fingolfin zostal ako vládca Noldor v Tirione. Ale Melkor mal ďalšie plány. Krátko na to s pomocou Ungoliant zničil Dva stromy a po príchode do Formenosu zabil Finwëho, ukradol silmarily a opustil Aman. Fëanor, ktorého poháňal zármutok a túžba po pomste, sa vzbúril proti Valar a vrátil sa do Tirionu, kde prehovoril pred Noldor, ktorých presvedčil, aby opustili Valinor, prenasledovali Morgotha do Stredozeme a rozpútali proti nemu vojnu, aby znovuzískali silmarily. Prisahal strašnú prísahu, rovnako ako jeho synovia, že budú prenasledovať Morgotha a získajú späť silmarily za akúkoľvek cenu. Keďže jeho otec bol mŕtvy, Fëanor sa vyhlásil za Veľkráľa. A hoci veľká časť Noldor stále považovala za kráľa Fingolfina, kvôli svojej udatnosti nasledovali Fëanora do exilu. Vraždenie rodných Noldor, ktorých viedol Fëanor, trvali na tom, aby im Teleri dovolili použiť ich lode. Keď odmietli, zobrali si ich lode násilím a spáchali tak prvé vraždenie rodných. Neskôr prišiel posol od Valar a doručil Mandosovu sudbu, ktorý uvalil na Noldor pre vraždenie rodných a rebéliu a varoval ich, že ak budú pokračovať, nezískajú silmarily a navyše budú zabití alebo mučení zármutkom. Vtedy sa niektorí z Noldor, ktorí sa nezúčastnili vraždenia rodných, vrátane Finarfina, syna Finwëho a Indis, vrátili do Valinoru a Valar im odpustili. Ostatní Noldor, ktorých viedol Fingolfin (niektorí z nich neniesli vinu za vraždenie) zostali odhodlaní odísť z Valinoru do Stredozeme. Medzi nimi bol významný Finarfinov syn, Finrod. Exil v Stredozemi Noldor, ktorých viedol Fëanor, prekročili more do Stredozeme a zanechali ostatných, ktorých viedol jeho polovičný brat Fingolfin za sebou. Po príchode do Stredozeme nechal Fëanor lode spáliť. Keď Fingolfinovi Noldor prišli na túto zradu, šli na sever a prekročili more cez Duniace ľady, čo však mnohých stálo životy. Fëanorovu skupinu čoskoro napadol Morgoth. Keď Fëanor počas Dagor-nuin-Giliath odcválal priďaleko od svojej telesnej stráže, niekoľko balrogov, vrátane ich pána Gothmoga, s ním bojovalo. Hoci bojoval udatne, Fëanora smrteľne zranili a zajali by ho a vzali do Angbandu, keby neboli rýchlo prišli jeho synovia. Fëanor však zomrel, kým ho niesli späť k jeho ľuďu. Pretože Fëanor zobral lode a nechal Noldor vedených jeho polobratom na západe, medzi kráľovskými rodmi Noldor zostalo veľké nepriateľstvo. Fingon, Fingolfinov syn, však zachránil Feanorovho syna Maedhrosa pred Morgothotovým väzením a spor sa urovnal. Maedhros sa mal po Fëanorovi stať Veľkráľom, ale oľutoval svoju účasť na vraždení rodných a prenechal titul Veľkráľa Noldor svojmu strýkovi Fingolfinovi, ktorý sa stal prvým Veľkráľom Noldor v Stredozemi. Jeho bratia s tým nesúhlasili a sami seba označovali ako „Vydedených“, pretože hodnosť Veľkráľa ich obišla. Kráľovstvá Noldor Na severozápade Stredozeme Noldor uzavreli spojenectvo so Sindar, elfmi Beleriandu a neskôr s ľuďmi z troch domov Edain. Fingolfin dlho vládol v kraji Hithlum a jeho mladší syn Turgon vybudoval skryté mesto Gondolin. Fëanorovi synovia panovali krajom vo východnom Beleriande, kým Finrod, Finarfinov syn, bol kráľom Nargothrondu a jeho bratia Angrod a Aegnor držali Dorthonion. Fingolfinova vláda bola poznačená vojnou proti Morgothovi a v roku 60 P.V. po víťazstve v Dagor Aglareb, Noldor začali Obliehanie Angbandu, veľkej Morgothovej pevnosti. V roku 455 P.V. Morgoth toto obliehanie prelomil počas Dagor Bragollach, v ktorej boli elfské ríše na severovýchode dobyté. Fingolfin v zúfalstve odišiel do Angbandu a vyzval Morgota na súboj. Uštedril Morgothovi sedem rán, ale zahynul a na poste veľkráľa ho nahradil jeho najstarší syn Fingon, ktorý sa stal druhým Veľkráľom Noldor v Beleriande. Nirnaeth Arnoediad V roku 472 P.V. Maedhros zorganizoval mohutný útok na Morgotha, čo to viedlo k Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Bitke sĺz nespočítateľných. Nové posily Východňanov ich zradili a sily Noldor, Sindar a Edain boli porazené. Fingona Udatného zabili a veľkráľom sa po ňom jeho brat Turgon. Morgoth rozprášil zvyšné vojská Fëanorových synov a v roku 495 P.V. bol dobytý aj Nargothrond. Turgon sa utiahol do Gondolinu, ktorý zostával skrytý aj pre Morgothom a ostatnými elfmi. V roku 510 P.V. zradil Maeglin Gondolin a mesto bolo zničené. Počas útoku zabili Turgona, mnoho obyvateľov však uniklo a našlo si cestu na juh. Turgon nemal synov, takže Gil-galad, posledný žijúci mužský potomok Fingolfina, sa stal štvrtým a posledným Veľkráľom Noldor v Stredozemi. Napokon Valar prišli do Stredozeme a v rokoch 545-583 P.V. viedli Vojnu hnevu, po ktorej Morgotha vyhnali do Prázdnoty. Ale Beleriand sa, okrem časti Ossiriandu (Lindon) a niekoľkých ostrovov, potopil do mora. Porážka Morgotha značila koniec Prvého veku a začiatok Druhého. Druhý vek Väčšina Noldor sa na konci Prvého veku odplavila späť do Amanu, ale niektorí, ako Galadriel, Finarfinova dcéra, alebo Celebrimbor, Fëanoruov vnuk, odmietli odpustenie Valar a zostali v Stredozemi. Gil-galad v Lindone založil nové kráľovstvo a vládol počas Druhého veku, dlhšie než ktorýkoľvek iný Veľkráľ okrem Finwëho. Ako veľkráľa ho prijali aj Noldor z Eregionu. Po nejakom čase však Sauron nahradil svojho pána Morgotha ako Temný pán. S pomocou Vládnuceho Prsteňa opevnil Mordor a začal dlhú vojnu s ostávajúcimi elfmi. Napadol Eregion, zničil ho, ale Roklinka a Lindon odolali. S pomocou Númenorčanov ho Noldor na čas dokázali poraziť. V roku 3319 Druhý vek však Númenor padol kvôli Ar-Pharazônovej rebélii proti Valar, v ktorej Sauron zohral veľkú úlohu. Keď Elendil a jeho synovia unikli do Stredozeme a založili ríše Arnor a Gondor, Sauron sa pokúsil zničiť Gondor skôr, než sa mohol rozrásť. Elendil spolu s Gil-galadom vyrazil proti Mordoru vo vojne Posledného spojenectva ľudí a elfov a porazili Saurona v bitke o Dagorlad a nakoniec pri obliehaní Barad-dûr. Tam zahynul Gil-galad a tak sa skončila línia veľkráľov Noldor. Z Finwëho potomkov v Stredozemi zostali iba Galadriel a Elrond Polelf (a númenorskí králi cez Elrondovho brata Elrosa). Tretí vek V Treťom veku Noldor v Stredozemi upadali a koncom Tretieho veku jediné veľké komunity Noldor ostali v Roklinke a v Lindone. Ich ďalší osud, úplne vymiznúť zo sveta, bol spoločný všetkým elfom. Veľkráli Noldor * Vo Valinore: # Finwë, prvý veľkráľ. # Fëanor, Finwëho syn, ktorý získal tento titul po otcovej smrti. # Fingolfin, druhý Finwëho syn, ktorého za veľkráľa považovala väčšina Noldor. # Finarfin, tretí Finwëho syn, vládol Noldor, ktorí ostali v Amane. * V Stredozemi: # Fingolfin, po tom, čo sa Maedhros, Fëanorov syn, vzdal svojho práva. # Fingon, prvý Fingolfinov syn. # Turgon, druhý Fingolfinov syn. # Gil-galad, syn Orodretha, syna Angroda. Nie je presne známe, ako sa Finwë stal veľkráľom. Možno bol potomkom Tatu, praotca Noldor, alebo ho jednoducho akceptovali ako vodcu kvôli jeho statusu veľvyslanca pre Valar. Noldor mali okrem Finwëho mnoho kráľovských rodov: Glorfindel z Gondolinu a Gwindor z Nargothrondu, hoci neboli Finwëho príbuzní, boli v podstate princami. Tieto nižšie rody nemali ríše, všetky ríše Noldor v Beleriande a neskôr v Eregione však mali vládcov z Finwëho rodu. Ľudskí potomkovia Elrosa (Králi Arnoru) sa nazývali Veľkráľmi, hoci mali autoritu iba u Dúnadanov. Ako potomkovia po praslici neboli Elros a jeho brat Elrond neboli považovaní za spôsobilých a Elrond si určite nikdy nenárokoval titul kráľa. Pravdepodobne stojí za zmienku, že Galadriel, posledná z Finwëho domu v Stredozemi (iná, než Polelfovia) a Gil-galdova prateta, si podobne tiež nikdy nenárokovala titul, nieto ešte titul Veľkráľovná. Vskutku, jediné elfské „kráľovstvo“ v Stredozemi po Druhom veku bola ríša Lesných elfov v Temnolese, kde vládol Sinda Thranduil. Finweho rod Vládcovia Noldor boli všetci členovia Finwëho rodu. Potomkovia tohto rodu boli tiež mnohé významné historické postavy Druhého a Tretieho veku, ktoré vyvrcholili v Aragornovi II. a jeho manželke Arwen. Nižšie je rodostrom zobrazujúci Finwëho potomkov až po kráľov elfov a ľudí v Stredozemi a na Númenore. Mená veľkráľov sú vyznačené boldom. (1) Míriel = Finwë = Indis (2) | | | ----------------------------------------------------- | | | | | Nerdanel = Fëanor Findis Anairë = Fingolfin Irimë Finarfin = Eärwen | | | | --------------------------- ------------------------------ | | | | | | | | | Sedem Fëanorových synov Fingon Turgon = Elenwë | Argon Finrod Angrod Aegnor | : | | | | Celebrimbor | Aredhel = Eöl Orodreth Celeborn = Galadriel | | | | Tuor = Idril Maeglin ------------- | | | | | Eärendil = Elwing Gil-galad Finduilas | | | ----------------------------------------- | | | | Elros Elrond = Celebrían : | : ------------------------ : | | Aragorn = Arwen Elladan a Elrohir | ---------------------- | | Eldarion Mnohé dcéry : Králi Zjednoteného kráľovstva Charakteristika Noldor bol druhý klan elfov v poradeí i veľkosti, ostatné klany boli Vanyar, menšia skupina a Teleri, omnoho väčšia skupina. Noldor mávali sivé oči a tmavé vlasy (okrem tých, čo mali vanyarskú krv, väčšinou členovia Finarfinovho rodu). Noldor však boli najpyšnejší z elfov, podľa slov Sindar prišli do Stredozeme, pretože „potrebovali priestor, aby sa mohli hádať“. Bola to práve táto ich pýcha, ktorú Melkor využil, aby proti sebe obrátil rod Fëanora a Fingolfina. Pýcha Noldor tiež viedla k ich Pádu a Exilu (a ich ďalším sporom v Stredozemi, ako poznamenali Sindar). Z troch rodov Eldar sú to práve Noldor, ktorí si ako zbrane do boja najradšej vyberali meče a štíty. Etymológia a mená Jednotné číslo od Noldor je v quenijčine Noldo a prídavné meno je noldorský. Noldo je odvodené z elfského koreňa NGOL. V sindarčine boli Noldor nazývaní Golodhrim alebo aj Gódhellim. Falmari z Tol Eressëa ich nazývali Goldoi. Boli tiež známi ako Hĺbaví elfovia, pretože milovali nové vedomosti. Sindarská obdoba quenijského Noldo bola Golodh, z čoho sa mohol utvoriť plurál Golodhrim, Gelydh, alebo archaickejší Gœlydh Ostatné mená používané pre Noldor boli Múdri, Zlatí, Udatní, Elfovia meča, Elfovia zeme, Morgothovi nepriatelia, Zručnorukí, Tvorcovia klenotov, Spoločníci ľudí a Nasledovníci Finwëho. Tiež sa hovorí, že ostatní quenijsky hovoriaci (ako Vanyar) často Noldor nazývali Šušľaví, pretože si v reči ponechali stredové „th“. Iné verzie legendária V počiatočných verziách Tolkienovej Stredozeme sa Noldor najčastejšie nazývali Noldoli alebo Gnómovia. V Prvých vydaniach Hobita sa tiež volajú Gnómovia. Taktiež hovorili jazykom, ktorý sa neskôr stal sindarčinou (vtedy sa nazývala gnómčina alebo noldorčina). Tolkien vo svojich neskorších prácach používal Ñoldor (znak ñ'' označuje mäkkopodnebnú nosovku, zvuk, ktorý sa objavuje napríklad pri vyslovení v anglickom slove si'ng'). Už v najskorších verziách sa však Ñoldo odvodzovalo z praelfského koreňa ''*ñgolodō, z ktorého sa neskôr vyvinuli quenijské Ñoldo a sindarské Golodh. V rodostrome uvedenom vyššie je správne umiestnený Orodreth aj Gil-galad. Orodreth bol Angrodov syn a Gil-galad bol Orodrethov syn takže bol Angrodov vnuk a Finarfinov pravnuk. Gil-galad mal sestru, Finduilas. Orodreth a Gil-galad sú v rodostrome v publikovanom Silmarillione umiestnení nesprávne. Argon, Fingolfinov tretí syn, sa v publikovanom Silmarillione nespomína vôbec. Zdroj http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Noldor